1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an earth working machine employing longitudinal and transverse conveyors associated with each other and an earth working or handling implement at the forward end of the longitudinal conveyor by which earth or other material will be conveyed from a point in front of the machine to a rear transverse conveyor and discharged laterally of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,116, issued Oct. 7, 1958, discloses an earth moving apparatus incorporating a longitudinal conveyor and transverse conveyor with an earth engaging apparatus at the forward end of the longitudinal conveyor and a mounting for the longitudinal conveyor at its rearward end to provide pivotal supporting engagement for supporting the longitudinal conveyor from the vehicle on which it is mounted. While the previous device operated satisfactorily for the purposes intended, the utility thereof was somewhat restricted due to the specific structural relationship between the longitudinal and transverse conveyors and the various adjustment means for controlling, positioning and operation of the machine, particularly the conveyors and earth working or handling implements at the forward end of the conveyor.